


Dance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [79]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fun, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the rule.  Anybody with me has to dance, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 June 2016  
> Word Count: 220  
> Prompt: 37. “Wanna dance?”  
> Summary: "It's the rule. Anybody with me has to dance, too."  
> Spoilers: Takes place nebulously in the first couple weeks after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was just pure fun. I'm not sure which I prefer to have interact with everyone more: Jacob or the hellhounds. By the time this entire project is done, I hope both will have interacted with everyone else at least once. As for this story? Like I said, it's just pure fun. Jacob bringing out the happiness and wide eyed delight in the adults around him, no matter who it is. Amusingly enough, they all eventually seem to cave to his excitement.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Feeling restless, Damien wanders the estate slowly. Nothing has a lasting enough impression to keep him interested for more than thirty minutes at most. The restlessness is driving him absolutely insane. Before he realizes it, Damien is standing just outside the doorway to the den, unseen by the lone inhabitant.

The boy is sitting at the coffee table, the ubiquitous paper and crayons surrounding him. There is some sort of animated movie playing on the big screen TV, but he ignores it until some silly dance song starts up. The crayons are dropped instantly and Jacob stands up, wiggling his butt as he dances in a circle. As he notices Damien, he freezes in place with a sheepish grin.

"Hey, buddy," Damien says with a grin as he slips into the room. "Don't stop on my account. You look like you were having fun."

"It's my favorite song," Jacob replies, body already starting to move again. "You gotta dance with me though."

"I do? But I don't know the song."

"It's the rule. Anybody with me has to dance, too. And it's easy." Jacob waves him over and starts to dance again. "Just do what I do."

Damien just shrugs and joins the boy in his dance, laughing and enjoying himself for the first time since his life went crazy.


End file.
